


The Outside World Needn't Know

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, German Brothers, Human Names Used, M/M, Musician!Austria, Nazi!Germany, Past AusHun, PruAus - Freeform, jewish!Austria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Throughout his life Gilbert Beilschmidt was told that he would never amount to anything, not like his brother Ludwig had.Throughout his life Roderich Edelstein was praised and admired for his talents, and nothing pleased him more than to show them off.At one moment in both their lives everything changes. Tens of thousands of Jews are being slaughtered and Roderich's time is running out. He would have never imagined that going into hiding would not only save his life, but also bring a new meaning to it.





	

Rain beat down against the window, and each clap of thunder caused his heart to jump. Each time the idea that it was something more than thunder brought a chill down his spine. He scurried around the dimly lit room in search of anything he might need, which was surprisingly a lot.

Roderich Edelstein took this night as his opportunity to leave, to escape. He had been preparing for this moment for months, slowly erasing himself from the world. It still pained him, however. He was leaving his beloved home, his wealth, his music. Everything that he had was gone now. He had to sell his piano this morning. He was inconsolable for hours afterwords, but he knew it must be done.

His dear Elizaveta had made plans for his escape, plans that he did not even know. He had no idea where he would be taken, but he would trust her with his life, just as he is now. He just hoped that she knew what she was doing. The again, she always has.

He gave one last look over to make sure he had nothing left. Then he closed and locked his door for the last time. He took a minute to memorize everything about the door as his hand left the handle. He had never realized that it was grey before, he never took the time to. He never appreciated all that he had until it was gone. He had been too selfish, too self-centered, and now he must pay for it.

At one point he was the most famed musician in Vienna, now he was but a distant memory. No one would bat an eye at his sudden disappearance. At least he hoped not. He supposed that people knew only of his music, not of him. He had tried his best to make sure that they did not know his name, his face, or his religion. He never would have thought that that was the greatest decision of his career. 

Elizaveta stood waiting for him at an old music shop, where he had met her. The memories of their times together still lingered. Her smile at one time put the sun to shame, now he hadn't seen it in years. Her voice would once summon men from all corners of the earth to come to her, now it was weak and with it only carried a biting remark. Her eyes once shone like stars, now they were dull and cold. It killed him to see her this way, but the war had dealt a great blow to all.

"You made it." 

"You act as if I wouldn't."

"I thought that you might have changed your mind." Her words were harsh and struck him, he felt as if he were a scolded child. He couldn't blame her though, she was risking her life to help him right now and it was more than he could ask for.

"Thank you." He said after a moment's pause. He could never repay her for what she has done for him, but he may as well try. He takes his hand out of his coat pocket along with an envelope. There wasn't much in it, just what he had gotten from the piano this morning.

"I don't want your money." Elizaveta snapped at him, as if the money was a poison he was offering her.

"Please, at least as payment for my transport." She stared at him blankly before quickly snatching it away from him.

They remained silent until they reached the first stop. The tension in the air was thick and it suffocated him. Though he knew better than to interrupt her thoughts. They played out in her expressions. She was apprehensive about the whole ordeal, but she was still caring the plan out. She was nothing if not strong-willed. Thats why he had loved her. She was a leader not a follower, like Roderich, she could never subject herself to being told what to do. It's what dove them apart. Finally, she spoke, it was soft and quiet, barely audible, but it was enough,

"Basch Zwingli will get you to where you need to go. You can trust him." Roderich's head whipped around. Basch was a childhood friend of his. He hadn't heard of him in years. Not since their falling out. He wondered how Elizaveta had met him, if she knew of their past relations, or if this was all by fate's doing. 

"How did you come to find this man?" He didn't speak of his past often and he wasn't going to do so now.

"I know his sister, Lilli." Roderich nodded in response. He does not know of any 'Lilli', perhaps this was all just a coincidence. 

They were in Switzerland, he could tell by the Alps. The sun was beginning to rise and it illuminated the Alps. The scene was breathtaking. And, for a brief moment, it made him forget of the war. It made him forget the atrocities committed by those horrible, horrible Nazis. It made him forget the world.

Soon they were greeted by a short, blonde haired man. He was accompanied by a young girl who could of been mistaken as his twin brother if not for the large bow she was wearing. Roderich could never forget that face, the face of Basch, the face of a time long ago.

"So it really is you?" Roderich asked, genuinely shocked to see his old friend.

Basch opened his mouth to speak, but the young girl, Lilli, was the one who spoke,

"Big brother, who is this?" Basch turned to face him and Roderich swore he saw a look of recognition in his eyes, though his words contradicted it,

"A man we are helping, nothing more." He swiftly turned around and motioned for the others to follow. Roderich was surprised to see the large gun that he was carrying with him, it unnerved him a little. 

Elizaveta did not follow the group. She had done her job, and now she must go. She glanced toward Roderich, and she remembered their times together all to well. This was the last time she would ever see Roderich, he just didn't know that yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thank you for reading! It's much appreciated. If you have any ideas for the story please tell me. Thanks! :)


End file.
